wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The beginning (Sapphire academy book 1)
Winglets Sapphire winglet: Mudwing: Sandwing: Seawing: Skywing: Rainwing: Mango (me) Icewing: Frost (me) Nightwing: nightowl (me) Diamond winglet: Mudwing: Landfall (sab) Sandwing: Sandy Seawing: Buruu (sab) Rainwing: Starburst (Lemon) Icewing: skywing: Perish (Lightangel) nightwing: Zircon Moonstone winglet: Mudwing: Sandwing: Seawing: Skywing: Rainwing: Rosa (Light) Icewing: Nightwing: Oynx winglet: Mudwing: Sandwing: Seawing: Skywing: Rainwing: Icewing: Nightwing: PoV in this book Frost Prologue Frost walked into sapphire academy ''maybe this won't be too bad ''"hello! I am Sapphire. Princess frost your winglet is sapphire winglet and your clawmate is perish" a icewing said. "Him?" Frost asked pointing to a skywing next to her. "Yes him" Sapphire said. "Oh well" frost said. "i am trying to read" the skywing said coldly. Frost walked to her room. And layed down on the bed. "Good night" frost said. "Just be quite i am trying to read" the skywing said. ''that perish might perish if he keeps that up '' Chapter 1 Frost woke up "get up its history and i don't want to miss it" perish said. "Fine" Frost said getting up. She didn't see anyone else as she walked through the hall ''great we're late ''frost and perish walked in. "Sorry we're late" Frost said. "Its ok we are just starting" a nightwing said. Frost sat down so did perish. "Hello class i am nightshade today we will be learning about the great war perish tell me who the 3 sisters were?" Nightshade said. "Blister. Burn. and blaze" Perish said. "Very good since some of you were late we have to cut this short" nightshade said. "Good" Frost said. "H-Hi want to be friends" a midnight blue seawing-nightwing asked. "Sure whats your name i am princess Frost but i like just being called frost" frost said. "Ok that's a nice name my name is zircon" zircon said. "Thanks you have a nice name too" frost said. Zircon and frost chatterd all the way to group discussion class. "Hello class i see your all early i am mist" said a mudwing. "Landfall! Tell us one fact about your self" Mist said. "Um is i don't like fish good?" Landfall asked. "yes sure" mist said. Two hours later. Frost was looking around the library with perish. Perish was looking at a book called 'Animus magic' ''so he likes animus magic ''frost got a book called 'history of darkstalker' she sat down and read it for a little while. Chapter 2 Frost finshed reading her book. It was interesting darkstalker seemed miss understand. She layed down in her bed she heard knocking on the door. Frost got up and walked to the door. "Yes?" Frost asked. "hi icewing i am mango and you clawmate is still at the library" a red and orange rainwing said. "Ok thanks for telling me" Frost said. And the red and orange rainwing mango left. Frost went to sleep. The next day. Frost yawned and saw a sleeping perish. ''well look the one who said *get up i don't want to be late" is sleeping ''"hey can you wake up" Frost asked. "Yeah yeah" perish said puting his book over his head. ''i guess i'll leave him alone ''frost walked into history class "frost hello where's your clawmate?" Nightshade asked. "Oh him he's sleeping" Frost said. "Ok i guess we have to start without him" nightshade said. "Buruu which of the sister's survived the great war?" Nightshade asked. "Blaze but thorn became queen" A light blue seawing called buruu said. "very good now frost tell me who was burn allied with" Nightshade said. "The skywings and the mudwings" Frost said. "Well done mango who wrote the dragonet prophecy?" Nightshade asked. "Duh me!" Mango said. "Wrong class dismissed" Nightshade said. All the students walked out. "So buruu heard about the new skywing queen" Frost asked buruu. "Yeah i have. she doesn't seem very nice though" buruu said. "Yeah she remade the arena" frost said. They walked to self defense class. "Hello i am Skipper i will choose teams then you defend yourselves from the other teams" a skywing called skipper said. "Sandy and Frost. Perish and Zircon. Buruu and Mango. And Landfall and starburst. Began!" Skipper said. Sandy pinned zircon and frost pinned perish. Buruu knocked starburst off mango and pinned her. After a long class. "Its night now i suppose you should all go to your rooms good night!" Skipper said. They all walked to they're rooms. Frost layed down tired. "Thats it i am done with you i am getting a new clawmate" perish said angrily. "Wow thats so great" frost said sarcastically. Perish and frost went to sleep. Perish walked to sapphire to get a new clawmate. "Hi Sapphire so perish is getting a new clawmate also whos my new clawmate?" frost asked. "Oh its nightowl" sapphire said. ''yes finally someone i know '' Chapter 3 Frost yawned perish had got a new clawmate named rosa she seemed pretty nice but sometimes grumpy. Frost woke up nightowl. "Hey its time to eat" frost said. "Oh ok" nightowl said sleepily. Frost and Nightowl walked to the prey center. Frost grabbed a frozen mango and ate it. nightowl grabbed a banana. Perish walked in and ate a rabbit. The skywing-rainwing named rosa got a few blueberries. They all walked to self defense class. "Welcome i am Skipper rosa i will tell you who you will be paired with. Rosa and frost perish and mango burru and starburst sandy and landfall and zircon you can just watch" skipper said. Frost jumped onto mango and batted her. Rosa looked at landfall and pinned him. Perish knocked frost off mango. After a long fight they went to history. "Rosa were the rainwings in the great war" nightshade asked. "Yes i think" rosa said. "Wrong" nightshade said. "Now who was darkstalker's sister sandy" nightshade asked. "Whiteout" sandy said. "Very good you may go" nightshade said. the students all walked to the library. Nightowl grabbed a book called 'How to use animus magic' he opened it and read it. Nightowl walked to the room with frost. Frost went to sleep. "Hello princess Frost" said a nightwing that had some white scales. "Who are you?" Frost asked. "Oh you should know i am darkstalker" the nightwing said. "I see you have a nightwing friend" darkstalker said. "yes i do but how do you know?" frost asked. "Its because i can read minds now princess Frost you can free me and we can rule all of Pyrrhia together" he said. "Never" snarled frost. Frost started to wake up. ''what a strange dream '' Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)